


某一天，炸弹从天而降

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: 警察英x少年犯米，天雷报社慎入
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 英米
Kudos: 5





	某一天，炸弹从天而降

我们生活在一个很小的镇上，人和人都有很多次偶遇的可能。

第一次见到他是在我二十五岁时，孤儿院发生了盗窃案，我接到报警去执行任务，临走前在门口的草地上看到一个天使似的金发孩子。他那时还不到我的腰高，瞳色是绣球花那种柔软的蓝，穿一件带荷叶边和蝴蝶结的白色儿童睡袍，看起来是很廉价的布料，在他身上却显得精致，像甜点上的糖霜、蛋糕上的奶油，或童话书的插画里小公主的裙子。他正坐着翻一本破旧的童话书，也许因为不认识几个词，翻得很慢很慢。见我走近，他一点也不怕生地抬眼看看我，又拉住我的手说，我看不懂，你念给我听好不好。

其实我急着回警局工作，没有太多时间，但也许因为他的神情太无辜可爱，我竟鬼使神差地同意了。于是我也在草地上坐下，把他抱在膝上，然后闻到了烤松饼和玫瑰蜜酱的气味，说不清是来自门外街道上小贩的推车，还是来自他的皮肤。

他的眼睛像一望见底的透明湖水，听到故事精彩处会浮出彷佛水鸟扇动翅膀掠过时划出的波纹。半小时后，我告诉他自己不得不走了，他吻吻我的脸与我道别，有点儿不好意思地问我以后能不能再去看他，我说好的，他又说警察真是温柔的人，他将来也想做个警察。我笑笑，没当一回事，孩子们这些心血来潮的所谓梦想我听过太多了。

事实证明，这确实是心血来潮罢了。他后来非但没成为警察，还进了管教所，成为了这个镇子的案件卷宗里很多年都不会有人超越的天才罪犯。之所以去的是管教所，而不是监狱甚至电椅，只是因为他犯下那桩案件时，年龄才不到十二岁。

那时他已不住在孤儿院，搬到了一间废弃的仓库里，靠政府的补助吃饭和上学。他九岁那年，被孤儿院里一些较年长的孩子欺负，因为性格倔强，不会服软，最后弄到满脸流血地住进医院，据说还有一些不轻的内伤，并从此失去了听觉。出院后他怎么都不肯回孤儿院，自己跑到这间没锁门的仓库，蜷在地上睡了几天。仓库的主人是一间小工厂的老板，看他可怜，便同意收留他住下，还给他安了一张小床、一套桌椅和一盏灯，有时也会拿点吃的东西过来。当然我得承认，自那一面之缘后，我并未履行诺言去看过他，更确切来讲，是很快就在忙碌的生活中将之全然抛诸脑后了，这些事都是我很久以后通过查案才知道的。

失去听觉后，他几乎不与人交流，也不再有什么朋友，一改过去活泼爱闹的脾性，变得与自闭儿无异。他脑子很聪明，什么东西都一学就会，在学校里经常旷课，然而考试成绩仍然很好。进入中学时，他用奖学金买了一台二手电脑，然后便整日整夜呆在仓库里，把多余的精力和天分都用来研究一件怪事：炸弹制作。

一年后，他的炸弹爆炸了。事发地点在一家人流密集的超市，最终造成二十多人死亡，其中不巧有我的妻子和刚满六岁的女儿。

我无法描述当时的痛苦——原本平静的生活被毁于一旦，精神也变得不正常，几乎每周都必须去看心理医生。警局让我避嫌，不要参与此案调查，但我发誓亲手抓住凶手，如果可以的话，杀了他。

很长一段时间内，调查都没有丝毫进展。超市的安保人员被反复问讯，监控也被一帧帧查看，可疑的客人都被要求提供不在现场证明。他的身影在前一天晚上像流浪猫一样短暂地出现又消失，但从未有人怀疑。谁会怀疑一个十二岁的小孩呢？

直到小工厂的主人来报案，说自己在仓库里发现了一些像炸弹制作材料似的奇怪物品。

但是证据仍然不足，同事几乎都要放弃了，只有我一意孤行地穷追不舍，最后终于如愿以偿地亲手逮捕了他。他被我戴上镣铐时，一语不发，也可能是因为长期失聪而失去了说话能力，只有一双灵动依旧的蓝眼睛惊讶地睁大了。

后来我们问他为什么要那样做，他说，只是想听到什么声音。问话和答话都是用笔写在纸上的。一个同事很愤慨，把厚厚一叠被害人资料推到他面前，让他看清自己出于这种荒诞的理由造成了怎样的灾难。他不置可否地眨着眼，唇角甚至泛出笑意，直到翻到我妻女的那一页时，手指在照片上停住了。那是一张全家的合照。

我再也无法忍受，独自退出了审讯室。

阿尔弗雷德・F・琼斯。我第一次知道他的名字。孤儿院的档案里有关于他身世的一切：父母不详，于十二年前被遗弃在河边。短短一行，再无其他。

我把自己关在黑暗的房间里独自看了很久他那天在学校的监控录像。炸弹爆炸时，他正在吃一块随处可见的泡泡糖。泡泡在他形状优美的唇间吹起，膨胀，啪地破裂。在那一瞬间，他露出了一个天真又残酷的微笑。这恐怖的一幕几乎让我发疯——我感到自己的神经和那个泡泡脆弱的淡粉色表皮一起绷断了。

我从未如此痛恨过程序正义。我无法让他偿命，甚至无法阻止他只在管教所呆了四年便因为表现良好重获自由。自从他出来的那一天起，我就没有一分钟是安宁的。

我开始不能自控地暗中关注他的消息。

他不再去上学，也没有收入来源，但似乎不怎么缺钱，住在一间二层阁楼上，按月支付房租。我去那个街区打听，才知道他现在自愿跟任何人上床，只要对方付给他足够的钱。

但谁都知道他犯过罪，又猜测他在管教所就已被侵犯过，于是达成一种默契的共识：他只是个泄欲工具似的存在，不配被当人看待。他的客人们肆意在他身上尝试诸般花样，至于付钱则全凭心情，就算完全不付，他也是没有办法的。

所幸他们认为自己还算好心，不至于让他饿死或流浪街头。

我听了这些，不知道出于什么心理，突然很想与他再见一面。但他的阁楼黑着灯，按铃也无人应答，我就在门口的台阶上坐着等他。等了一整夜，到即将天亮时，他才终于出现，也许刚从一场见不得光的交易中回来，步伐还不太利索。

他看到我，怔了怔，做了个口型，似乎是想叫我警官先生，但没有发出声音。

我跟在他后面走进阁楼里。门一关，我就拽着他美丽的蜜色金发狠狠撞在门板上。鲜血立刻从我的指缝间溢出来。

他细细地惊呼了一声，那嗓音不像人，倒像某种濒死的动物。

他拼尽全力挣脱开我的钳制，跑到桌边拿了一张纸和一支笔，在纸上写：你是来杀我的？

我有些茫然地点点头，又摇摇头。

他干裂的嘴唇忽然吻在我的唇上。

然后他使尽浑身解数地引诱我，用柔媚婉转的肢体、丝滑的口腔内壁和可怜地掉着泪的干净眼睛，直到我再也控制不住自己，做了也许我在心底渴望已久的事。我想说服自己这是惩罚，但我知道并不是，至少不尽然是。他的身体的确刚被使用过，遍布淤痕，仍然非常易于接受，我没费任何力气，而他的反应也很平静，几乎让我觉得有点难过。被我狠狠贯穿时，他竟还能趴着写字：你与你妻子上床时，也是这样的？

我停下动作，回了一行：是的，所以你再给我生个女儿补偿我吧。

他认真地写：我不会。

我又回：也是，你现在比我女儿也大不了多少，假使她还活着的话。

发泄在他的身体里时，我忽然意识到自己不像想象中那么恨他了，甚至忘了他可能有传染病这件事。

事后我在他的房间里走了走，想给我和他找杯水喝，居然又看到一些制作炸弹的材料。我怒极反笑，用戳破纸面的力道在纸上写：死不悔改？

他却突然红着眼睛瞪我一眼，像小孩子闹脾气似的，抢过那张纸揉成一团，扔进了床下的废纸篓里。

我又拿出一张新纸，问他今日的行为有什么目的。

他写，我记得你的眼睛，一辈子都忘不了，然后凑过来，很缠绵地吻我，手却没停下，又加上一行：真想弄碎它们。接着他歪头盯住我看，发出一串神经质的荒凉笑声。

我在心底默默说，不巧我也是。一片错乱的视野中，我看到撕裂的绣球花瓣从他眼中浮起来，觉得我必定是被他传染也变得疯狂了。大约就在半小时前，我还在想要问问他是否愿意上大学，过正常的生活，说如果他不再作恶，我可以像个圣人那样既往不咎，资助他学费和生活费。但此刻我恍然明白这是不可能的，我们早已是两个一无所有的人。

他才十六岁，就一无所有了。不，他从出生起就是个除美好外表一无所有的人。他的出生完全是个错误。我不可能让他获得正常的感情和道德观念，而我自己以往牢固建立的那些也在被他破坏。

我放弃与他交谈，把口袋里所有的纸币卷起塞进他下面红肿的洞口，穿好衣服起身离开。那些钱是我在来的路上刚去银行支取的工资，至少足够他吃一个月的饭了，我想。我把他赤身露体地丢在床上，算计着自己岌岌可危的储蓄走到门口。就在我扭动门把时，他明明应该听不见，却不知为何猛然回过头，以一种与十几年前毫无区别的纯洁神情望着我，用口型对我说再见。

然而第二天，警局就接到他的死亡通知。

死因乏善可陈，是吞服过量安眠药中毒。我作为最后一个见到他的人被调查了几天，又很快洗清嫌疑，只收获了几位同事震惊而欲言又止的注视。上级说他是自杀的，这一点毫无疑问，但他们无法理解我与杀亲仇人性交的行为，会评估我的精神状态是否能继续胜任这份工作。

我看到他的尸体，衣装整齐，连头发都打理得清洁顺滑，竟是他此生最体面的样子。

现场调查人员说，他死去时，那些炸弹制作材料旁放着一张字条，笔迹潦草。

——这都是没完成的。我再也做不到了。

警方认为它是一个反社会者因失去作恶能力而绝望写下的遗书。虽然令人悲伤，却也是上帝做下的善事。

一周后我辞了职，去了另一个城市，只有每年他忌日时会回来看看，给他带一点玩具、糖果和童话书，郑重其事地放在那座不起眼的墓碑前。不知道为什么，他在我心里还是个小孩子，会笑和撒娇，散发出烤松饼和玫瑰蜜酱的香味。我几乎忘了那些痛苦的事：炸弹、泡泡糖，还有性。

我想教育他，让他好好长大。我想让他做我的女儿，替代那个被他杀死的真正女儿。时隔多年，他尸骨已寒，我终于能痛快地承认这一点。

但我又总是冥冥中觉得，在小径分岔的花园里，既已确定了开端，不论选哪条路径，都会走向同一个终点。

我无数次遇到他，爱上他，放弃他，忘记他。他在黑暗里无助地喃喃自语，我听不见了，想听听什么声音，任何一种声音。然后某一天，我抬起头，炸弹从天而降。

fin


End file.
